castleminerzfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Viper999
Welcome Hi, welcome to Castle Miner Z Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Blocks page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Dopp (help forum | blog) Hi, I'm just going to leave a note here to show that I am one of the few active members here. Have only been here about a month so I can't speak for all those who don't contribute though. 04:00, March 31, 2012 (UTC) ^^^^^^^ The Previous was from Civilwargeek, me, I forget to sign in sometimes. No Problems Ya I hate it when griefers just mess up a page for no reason. It took me a while to get it back that way because he did two edits so I couldn't revert the main one. Thanks for the acknowledgement. Also, the tier page could use a little love if you have spare time. Civilwargeek You lie or did i spelled it wrong Goodnight man and one more thing i typed in your gamertag and it's not letting me send the friend request.Dan67 01:52, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Adoption Request Hi, I rarely edit on this wiki but I helped build it when it started and ever since I've been checking it's progress, anyway have you thought about making an adoption request at Wikia Central? I've seen a few griefers on this site and I thought it would help you guys (You, Dan67, Civilwargeek) do your work if you had Admin privileges (I would have asked the top contributors but they're inactive and you guys seem responsible enough). Just think it over, hopefully you'll take up my offer and we'll see this wiki take shape - Minerman (I know Dan67) Hope Yeah thanks, maybe you'll get the lucky 5000th edit :) BTW, do you know a way to take screenshots from Xbox without using an external camera? Civilwargeek Re:Re:Congradulations Yeah I just thought you might have one since you put up the grass picture. Oh well. Be there soon I had Dragon Endurance, but everytime theres a Update it would later be locked again because it will Give you free Dragon Endurance during first few days and then it gets patched but yeah i'll join up as soon as i secure some of the wikis from the Noobs.Dan67 12:26, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Important Decision Hello Viper. So as you know, all three of us (You, me, and Dan) have put up requests for adoption of this wiki as admins. Now, I asked the admin that handled my request if we could all do a joint adoption of this wiki. He said (more or less) that we could do that. He wants to know who we wanted to be admins and who we wanted to be bureaucrats. I checked and a bureaucrat is basically like the founder of a wiki who can grant admin status and take it away. So what we all need to decide is who should get bureaucrat and who gets admin. We might also ask him if we could all be bureaucrat, or we could have one who could add the others later if we need to. So I am going to bring say now that we need to make the decision of who will be bureaucrat(s). Our AR:Request is here. I will post our response there when we have made a decision so don't go and talk in it please. The discussion page will be here. Civilwargeek 22:07, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Congrats CONGRATS!!! We finally have our admins. Just wanted to let you know. Reinforced theme Hey viper I gives the wiki a more futuristic look with some metal plates in the back. So what did you think about the new theme--Dan67 18:09, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Forgive me please Forgive Me DX I'm going to loose my adminship all because I'm doing things without their permission and it's fucking scaring me... How the hell can I keep them happy if I'm getting bitched at by civiwargeeky and miner man....it's just messing me up and I'm going to fucking cry if I lose my adminship because I worked so hard for that promotion...I need Help.--Dan67 15:55, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Archieves Hey Viper have you seen the Archieves feature on Castleminer Z wiki, i made it myself and now we can get to other pages faster without using the search Bar all the time almost all the time (: Pissed off I got blocked from mine craft wiki for talking to a person about total miner then some careless fuck banned me for half the month....please reply fucking people reply I'm fucking losing it here and I need to be calmed down here.--Dan67 16:47, May 9, 2012 (UTC) WAS UP :3 Site is Secured as usual, Also how was your day today viper anything new with you? Reason why He made Public pages on our site talking about himself (they weren't in a Blog) so i had to delete them and he thinks he knows everything about Castleminer Z even though he hasn't bothered to Acknowledge us as we all know are the current staff that knows about the game which in his view is trying to get Quick fame.Dan67 23:04, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Bring up the current Events Hey viper need you to update the Castleminer Z so far... page, we don't people complaining about seeing the same news over and over again.Dan67 02:28, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Stupid fucker ruining our day Viper the "General Information page is down on Castleminer Z wiki and i need it fixed as soon as possible, I banned the Fucker for 6months for that kind of shit.Dan67 00:56, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Thanks buddy :3 Dan67 14:09, June 12, 2012 (UTC) New Logo Hey, I wanted to get your opinion on the new "logo" for our wiki. I just found out how to use it. If you don't like it, I'll just change it back to the CastleMiner Z in print. Civilwargeek 04:26, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Yep. The reason it dosen't look as big is probably because its too narrow. Sadly, I can't edit its dimensions because the most advanced photo editing software I have is paint.... and it dosen't work on .pngs. If you could fix it and upload on its changelog then that would be great. Btw, I looked recently and Castleminer Z is $1 now! I already updated the General Information Page. Civilwargeek Version History Hey Viper, a user recently noticed that we haven't been updating the Version History page. I don't really know all that much that has changed, and I thought you would be more knowleadgeable so I thought I would bring it to your attention. Civilwargeek 17:20, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Red and Chrome for your picture looks nice, Also this Alien biome i can't if it's legit unless you help me send a link to the facebook thread.Dan67 (talk) 14:43, July 27, 2012 (UTC) excellent more weapons for the game=more editing on the wiki.Dan67 (talk) 00:09, July 28, 2012 (UTC) I'm just wondering what the criteria is for being a admin on this wiki?Skunk99999 (talk) 19:30, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Hi I just wanted to let you know that I am finally back from my several vacations and camps so I will be back to editing. Civilwargeek (talk) How do you earn a posistionSkunk99999 (talk) 01:21, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Why is my link to the castleminer Z policies being linked to your talk page :/ Dan67 (talk) 01:56, August 2, 2012 (UTC)